


Palais Royal

by admamu



Series: Marbre [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is a writer, Erik Lehnsherr is a critic, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Philosophy, dom/sub dynamics, fantasies are already in the mind before inhabiting the body
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Dans les jardins du Palais Royal, Erik qui aimait venir là pour lire, rêva, s'enflamma, s'éprit. Mais rien ne valait le songe qui pour rester efficace ne devait se voir réalisé.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Marbre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940206
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Palais Royal

Erik cherchait un roi qui ne voulut pas l’être. Jeune, il avait lu Platon. Il en avait retenu qu’on ne gouvernait jamais mieux qu’en ne l’ayant premièrement refusé. D’après le philosophe grec, il est meilleur de confier la direction d’un état aux mains du savant, à celui qui, ayant fait le tour et l’analyse des désirs, en a montré la vacuité et ne leur est plus soumis. Qui ne désire pas diriger dirige le mieux puisque dans le pouvoir ce n’est pas lui qu’il satisfait. Cependant, ce n’était pas pour son propos politique qu’Erik avait fait sienne cette doctrine. Mais l’affirmation « un roi qui ne veut pas l’être », dont on ne retrouverait sans doute pas la trace textuelle dans _La République_ et que donc l’esprit d’Erik avait reformulée, l’avait si fortement marqué qu’elle s’était pour ainsi dire cristallisée en lui et avait agi comme une formule magique, un aimant, attirant à elle et les agglomérant des images et des désirs épars. Son fantasme le plus solide était ainsi fait qu’il s’était construit dans la jeunesse, par la coïncidence presque parfaite entre des impressions vagues, diffuses, et une énonciation sèche, sans lien direct avec ces impressions. Par cette espèce de porosité de l’esprit qui ne catégorise rien et met en rapport des domaines à priori éloignés, ici la philosophie politique et la sexualité, quoique sexualité fût trop restrictif puisqu’y entrait aussi le sentiment, nous le verrons toute à l’heure, s’était établie une rencontre puis progressivement, à moins que cela fût immédiat car Erik ne se souvenait pas d’un processus évolutif, un recouvrement, les images disparaissant sous la sentence. Ne demeurait plus que la sentence « un roi qui ne veut pas l’être », dont le pouvoir évocateur était si fort qu’à sa seule formulation Erik bandait. C’était un peu comme un coffret qui contiendrait des trésors, dont la simple vue sans qu’il soit ouvert, réjouit son propriétaire ; parfois le propriétaire a la faiblesse d’ouvrir le coffret pour en vérifier le contenu, ce qu’Erik en homme fragile faisait, agitant devant lui des images floues, à caractère sexuel, qui l’excitaient aussi mais dont la pauvre littéralité finissait par le décevoir et dont il préférait qu’elles restassent massées, indiscernables, plus fortes de n’être point montrées. Erik était un homme cérébral pour qui les mots avaient plus de poids que toutes leurs représentations, vertueux, sauvagement pudibond. Du pouvoir de la sentence, il usait avec parcimonie, craignant qu’à l’utiliser trop souvent il lui fit perdre sa terrifiante efficacité. Mais le diamant impénétrable brillait, secrètement dissimulé, et l’éclairait de l’intérieur.

Il l’éclairait tant qu’intimement Erik eût pu se définir par cette quête et que sur cet éclat il s’était modelé. Tout en lui, sans que jamais quiconque n’en sut rien, se rapportait à la sécheresse de son secret. Erik Lehnsherr était un homme froid, très peu expressif, dont on redoutait le jugement. Avare de ses mouvements, il était grand, se tenant toujours très droit, rigidifié par une fierté qui n’était rien d’autre que le refus de ternir le réceptacle qu’il se considérait être, et nerveux ; non pas, on l’aura compris, comme quelqu’un que guident l’impériosité et l’imprévisibilité de ses nerfs, mais comme une badine qui dans la main se tient immobile et qui subitement siffle, cingle l’air et la peau sur laquelle elle s’abat. Davantage Erik ressemblait au fouet qu’à la chair que la lanière châtie. La seule chaleur possible que l’on eût pu trouver en lui provenait de sa rousseur mais ce feu, associé au givre de son regard et à la blancheur de son teint rappelait plus la brûlure de la glace que le confort de l’âtre ou l’ardente passion du bûcher. Qui touchait Erik Lehnsherr n’en sortait pas indemne et gardait en soi une marque de fer. Ayant expurgé de lui-même toute mollesse, voyant dans les complaisances que l’on s’autorise un manquement à ce à quoi on se destine, et servi en cela par une génétique avantageuse, il avait donc un physique à l’exact opposé de son fantasme.

Car Erik était masochiste (Il avait lu Sacher-Masoch qu’il jugeait mielleux, il avait lu Deleuze qui du premier avait commenté l’œuvre et qu’il admirait). Mais l’imagerie populaire, tout cet attirail de chaînes et de cuirs, manipulés au fond de caves obscures où des chairs dans l’humiliation arrivent à la jouissance, ne lui inspiraient que mépris et un profond dégoût. Jamais n’eût-il franchi le seuil d’un club pour se livrer à des mains et à des esprits vulgaires, non plus n’eût-il dépensé un sou pour se procurer un outillage dont la simple possession eût signifié son propre avilissement. S’il rêvait de liens, il les rêvait inadéquats, trouvant leur destinée soudaine dans l’occasion, cordelettes, lacets, rubans, cravates, détournés de leurs usages domestiques, collaborateurs opportuns du fantasme dont le surgissement devait rester inattendu et la mise en scène naturelle bien que le désir fût toujours premier et fondateur mais tapi et sa réalisation millimétrée. En dernier lieu, dans le rêve d’Erik, les liens n’avaient pas la moindre importance et son plaisir ne venait pas de la souffrance ; seul comptait l’empêchement dans lequel ils le plaçaient, incapable alors d’intervenir face au déploiement de la puissance d’un autre, à qui en amont il eût donné son consentement, cet autre étant ce roi qui peut-être craintif et soupçonneux repoussait d’abord la couronne puis la coiffait, obligé par la volonté inflexible d’Erik. Le sacre d’un autre comme ultime conséquence de sa servitude. Poussant plus loin les limites de ce songe, Erik savait qu’à celui qui aurait la noblesse de s’y conformer, il se soumettrait éternellement. Bien entendu ne l’avait-il encore rencontré, son physique de spartiate qui lève plus souvent le glaive qu’il ne plie l’échine le mettant dans la position d’attirer ceux que la flétrissure et leur propre agenouillement excitaient. Venaient à lui les petites frappes que sa virilité narquoise et la perspective de la lutte subjuguaient, d’apparence indocile et revêche, et qui, après deux claques, rampaient vilement ; ou les amoureux languides pour lesquels il avait plus de tendresse, jugeant qu’il ne leur manquait qu’un peu de tonicité et de consistance, qui le suivaient partout et dont il finissait par se débarrasser à force de méchanceté. En gros, il pâtissait du fait de n’avoir pas le physique de l’emploi. L’eût-il eu, en étant plus petit, plus mou, plus accessible, que cela ne lui aurait pas convenu non plus puisqu’il désirait un roi grâcieux, fin, délicat, aux manières douces, abhorrant la violence et que rien ne lui déplaisait plus que les dominateurs grossiers qui frappent sans discernement. Au fil de ses expériences et son désappointement s’amplifiant, il s’était peu à peu tourné vers l’abstinence, refuge où ne se corrompait pas le fantasme, et qu’il brisait très rarement quand dans un moment d’insouciance il se laissait aller à quelques facilités dont ensuite il se repentait.

Sa fidélité au diamant précieux qui en lui irradiait avait formé sa grande rectitude morale qui, couplée à son goût prononcé pour l’étude, l’avait conduit à exercer une profession en accord avec son tempérament : il était critique littéraire. Vouant à la langue une vénération complète – ne s’était-il pas construit autour de quelques mots ? –, il s’était consacré à l’étude de la littérature. Ecrire lui-même ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit, il préférait se mettre au service des mots des autres et employer toute son intelligence à la compréhension des textes. Mais là encore il était desservi par son époque : être critique littéraire au XXIe siècle, c’était la plaie, la littérature contemporaine n’étant que médiocrité et bassesse. Au caniveau, s’écriait-il en jetant les livres au travers de son appartement. Il eût voulu naître cent ans plus tôt, connaître Proust, être son valet ou son secrétaire, se damner pour lui, le rendre heureux. Malheureusement devait-il se contenter de ce que son temps présent lui fournissait – peu de choses. Il écrivait alors des articles serrés, méchants et cruels, à l’argumentation indiscutable ; ces formules tranchantes reprises et répétées par le tout-Paris faisaient trembler le monde de l’édition, et tout auteur à la parution de son nouvel ouvrage priait que ce ne fût pas sur lui que descendit la foudre lehnsherrienne, soupirait d’aise en apprenant que non, se riait de son pauvre congénère qui venait de se faire assassiner. Respecté parce que craint, Erik n’était aimé de personne, il s’en accommodait fort bien, n’aimant personne lui-même. Dans le fatras des écrivains vivants, très peu trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, et parmi eux, un petit phénomène, curieux, mi-écossais mi-français, dont le succès critique et populaire agaçait Erik : quand il s’agissait d’aimer quelque chose, il préférait être le seul ; avoir raison avec la meute, c’était très humiliant. Mais l’occasion d’écrire sur Xavier, ce poète d’un autre âge, dont la prose lui mettait la larme à l’œil, ne s’était pas encore présentée. Rongeant son frein, il patientait, attendant une prochaine publication pour laquelle il écrirait un article si bien tourné, démontrant avec tant de brio et d’intelligence le talent de cet auteur, qu’après lui on ne pourrait plus rien dire. Xavier serait à lui.

Enfin, le roman sortit, c’était l’automne, rentrée littéraire oblige. Comme de coutume, Erik le reçut chez lui, envoyé par l’éditeur. Sur la première page, à l’encre bleu nuit, la signature de l’auteur de sa propre main tracée. Le titre : _Brûle, petit oiseau,_ lui sembla un tantinet grandiloquent, première erreur qu’Erik nota, en tout fallait-il être impartial pour rester crédible. Le reste, le contenu, était très bien. Xavier racontait l’enfance et l’adolescence d’un petit berger des îles Shetland, au début du XXe siècle, et l’éveil de celui-ci à la sensualité et à son homosexualité. C’était rude, comme les paysages d’Ecosse et l’élevage des moutons, qu’il décrivait sans interruption sur de nombreuses pages (il s’était sacrément documenté, le bougre !) mais c’était aussi immensément délicat, avec de grandes envolées lyriques qui ne se craignaient pas elles-mêmes (fallait-il avoir de l’audace pour écrire encore comme ça !) où l’imaginaire du héros fusionnait avec la lande sans que l’on pût distinguer nettement le décor intérieur du décor extérieur. Tout finissait dans les tranchées de la Grande Guerre, heureusement le héros ne mourait pas (un pédé mort de plus, merci bien !), rencontrait un soldat français et s’enfuyait avec lui en Amérique Latine pour y monter une exploitation agricole. Erik lut le roman complet en une après-midi, pleura, un peu, par pure sensibilité esthétique. Il le relut pour prendre des notes.

Lorsque le temps était clément, Erik aimait se transporter au Palais Royal et y lire longuement, installé sur un banc. N’avait-il besoin que d’un livre, d’un crayon, de son carnet de notes et de sa bouteille thermos remplie de café. Son allure sévère le protégeait des inopportuns, ainsi pouvait-il profiter à son aise de l’entièreté du banc, personne même par grande affluence n’osant s’asseoir à ses côtés. Du jardin et de ses monumentaux alentours appréciait-il la droiture et la sérénité. A l’écart du vacarme de la rue, le rectangulaire jardin, protégé par le classicisme des façades et l’assourdissante profondeur des arcades qui le bordent, qui de tout bruit sous elles résonnant font en l’amplifiant, en le réverbérant, un simulacre, une fausseté, une comédie, lui ôtant ainsi toute vraisemblance, offrait la paix de l’intemporalité, jusqu’à l’alignement de ses allées sableuses et la découpe au cordeau de ses feuillages. En cet écrin géométrique Erik goûtait un calme dont la pureté seyait à ses propres paysages intérieurs. Casquette sur la tête, il étirait ses longues jambes et s’abstrayait du monde pour se plonger dans un autre, autrement plus satisfaisant. Parfois s’arrachait-il à sa lecture pour lever les yeux et guigner les martinets qui, entre les branches des tilleuls et des marronniers pépiaient, unique distraction à laquelle il trouva de la grâce. A l’instant venait-il de lire la description par Xavier du vol du vaneau huppé, la finesse rose des pattes de l’oiseau, sa coiffe noire, ses ailes blanches. Il soupira. Son regard descendit, se voila pour ne point être dérangé par la vision des passants. Et s’arrêta.

En face de lui, de l’autre côté de l’allée, mais un peu de biais de telle sorte qu’Erik pouvait le regarder sans que son regard fût frontal, était assis Xavier. Ayant déjà vu sa photographie dans la presse, Erik le reconnut immédiatement. Mais c’était une chose de voir la photo de quelqu’un, c’en était une autre de voir réellement cette personne. L’homme avait beaucoup de charme et le savait. Il était brun, les cheveux trop longs soulignant en l’adoucissant la ligne de la mâchoire, de cette longueur qui requérait des lavages quotidiens pour que la chevelure ne parût point grasse à moins qu’une négligence assumée, ce qui était ici le cas, rendit cette masse sauvage, féroce, désirable. Il avait au visage cette assurance que donne la certitude de toujours plaire, qui ne s’acquiert pas, qui est de l’ordre de l’atavisme, au même titre que la couleur des yeux, bleu, la pâleur de la peau et le port de tête. L’amour de soi ne se construit pas au fil de la vie, il est là dès le berceau, par le souhait des bonnes fées (origine sociale, éducation, réseau familial) penchées sur lui. Xavier avait tous les traits de la hupper-class, cette deuxième peau, s’il en était une première, que les gens comme Erik, qui ne tiraient leur réussite que du mérite et de l’effort, détestaient, non par jalousie, Erik ne jalousant personne, mais par le sentiment d’une injustice. Xavier arborait donc un air d’arrogance polie, bien élevée, subtile, qui ne s’imposait pas à son entourage par des façons ou des postures grossières, mais qui signifiait sans détour que de l’individu la supériorité ne pouvait être contestée. Chez d’autres, cette fierté remarquable aurait déplu à Erik ; chez Xavier elle se mâtinait de délicatesse, une délicatesse qui ne résultait pas entièrement de l’apprentissage des bonnes manières, comme si l’orgueil naturel avait subi des épreuves, des écornements, s’était recroquevillé par un instinct de défense, puis s’était redéployé, trouvant dans l’âme des bases autres que l’éducation et l’appartenance sociale, pour s’envoler, plus aérien et plus conscient. Xavier était gay et ne s’en cachait pas ; les héros de tous ses romans l’étaient et lui-même en parlait ouvertement dans les interviews qu’il accordait, « on ne parle bien que de ce que l’on connaît le mieux », avait lu un jour Erik, et aussi : « Est-ce qu’il existe une littérature gay ? », Xavier répétant sadiquement la question qu’un journaliste inconscient venait de poser, « Si tel est le cas alors je suis au regret de vous dire qu’il ne vous reste pas grand-chose… », le retournement opéré par l’auteur qui, grâce à son trait de génie, se réappropriait ce qui jusque-là avait été usurpé, provoquant en Erik un rire jubilatoire et une grande jouissance. Ainsi Xavier avait-il des mines dont la cause profonde, même dans le cas où elle n’eût pas été publique, n’aurait échappé à Erik. Aux autres on pouvait bien mentir, ce que ne faisait pas Xavier, entre soi on se reconnaissait. Habituellement suffisait-il à Erik une allure générale, une silhouette pour déduire ; là il observa la cambrure légèrement exagérée, les fesses posées sur le banc comme si elles avaient eu des pointes, le croisement des jambes et l’oscillement du pied, la torsion du poignet, le geste de remettre derrière l’oreille une mèche égarée. L’homosexualité de Xavier était évidente aux yeux d’Erik, elle l’était d’autant plus qu’elle s’exhibait aux yeux d’un autre avec lequel l’écrivain s’entretenait. Non pas assis mais debout aux côtés de Xavier, de trois quarts de telle façon qu’Erik pouvait en distinguer le profil et les expressions, se tenait un jeune homme, dont la position, debout mais non directement en face de Xavier, dénotait une volonté d’être l’objet de l’attention, de se faire voir par lui, mais une volonté inaboutie, mal assurée, puisqu’en se dégageant sur le côté il n’allait pas jusqu’à s’imposer entièrement, en lui gênant la vue. En définitive, le spectacle, pour discret qu’il fût, était clair : on voyait surtout Xavier posé sur un banc se faire séduire par un jeune paon, timide, qui ne se risquait pas à la roue complète. Le garçon, pour ce qu’Erik en voyait, était joli, bien fait, fesses fermes et rondes épaules, blond à la peau rose, au nez droit, à la commissure gourmande. Visiblement assez flatté, Xavier ne se départait pas d’un sourire aimable, d’un frisement de l’œil qui, plutôt que de rester focalisé sur le jeune entreprenant, prenait la liberté d’aller vaquer à droite et à gauche, de guetter les passants, d’observer la végétation, la désinvolture de son écoute se limitant à cette promenade, évitant l’impolitesse qui eût été d’inspecter ses chaussures, d’épousseter son pantalon. Je t’écoute mais pas tant que ça, disait l’attitude de Xavier ; petit saligaud, pensa Erik avec une réjouissance honteuse, une scène de séduction à laquelle on assiste nous poussant à nous identifier plus à celui qui se refuse qu’à celui qui est remercié. Erik s’amusait beaucoup.

Alors se produisit un rien, à peine un geste, qui virtuellement mais sûrement mit le feu aux poudres d’Erik. Le séducteur, comprenant qu’il ne le serait pas, eut un mouvement d’impatience : sur le banc, à côté de la fesse droite de Xavier il posa son pied, tentant un dernier oukase en refermant cavalièrement l’espace autour de l’écrivain. Ce ne fut pas cela qui alluma en Erik une poudrière, ceci il le considéra sans indulgence comme un manque d’intelligence et de finesse ; ce fut la réponse qu’y apporta Xavier. Tout d’abord y eut-il le sourcil gauche, et de là où il était Erik put le voir, qui se leva, impérial, rappel que du monarque on empiétait pas le territoire ; puis le regard, glacé, qui s’abattit comme une dague sur le pied ; et enfin les lèvres auxquelles se suspendirent l’attention tremblante du garçon et celle d’Erik, non moins tremblante mais déjà conquise, enflammée, qui prononcèrent distinctement un _non_ froid, dont le son, la distance entre eux ne le permettant pas, n’atteignit pas les oreilles d’Erik mais qu’il eût voulu sentir glisser sur lui, s’introduire dans son canal auditif, taper son tympan. Un _non_ qui eut sur Erik la répercussion fracassante d’un _oui_. Dans les jardins du Palais Royal, sous un ciel clair d’automne, dont le bleu soudain parut à Erik une coupole lisse qui trouvait en le regard de Xavier son irréfragable modèle, comme à quelques mètres de là, sur le plateau de la Comédie Française s’en étaient levés d’autres, invraisemblables, somptueux, portés et créés par de merveilleux alexandrins, naissait un roi. Que n’aurait donné Erik pour voir la scène se répéter, se figer même, boucle infinie, dont la redoutable efficacité résidait dans la quintessence et l’économie, succession de trois temps, marqués chacun par la mobilisation seule d’une partie du visage : sourcil, œil, lèvres, puis par leur coordination, expression d’une pure volonté. Il eût voulu à loisir voir et revoir, les ayant pour soi capturées et mises à l’écart, la pureté de la gestuelle de l’auteur et sa force. A lui aussi, il voulut que Xavier dît non et qu’à lui seul ensuite il dît oui. Il le voulut à lui, à lui seul, non plus seulement la compréhension de ses textes à son intelligence réservée, mais lui tout entier, comme une icône que l’on tient chez soi enfermée, soustraite aux regards des autres dont on sait que la stupidité la corromprait, que chaque matin l’on admire et adore, qui nous parle et nous aime en retour de l’aimer si bien, si parfaitement.

Le trouble d’Erik fut si complet qu’il rougit et trembla, faisant tomber de ses genoux le livre qu’il y avait posé. Pauvre fut-il car dans le temps où, par réflexe, il se pencha pour ramasser l’ouvrage, il ne vit pas le retrait du pied et le recul de l’impénitent. Quand il se releva, il eut cependant la chance d’assister à des balbutiements, une dernière insistance qui précédait la fuite, un salut gêné et mortifié puis le départ. Le garçon s’enfuit vers le fond du jardin, Erik ne vit que son dos. Xavier ne s’était pas levé, il ne jeta pas même un regard derrière son épaule pour épier sa victime. Du pouce et de l’index, il pinça le pli gauche de son pantalon et, avec un air absolument satisfait, il le lissa. Sur le banc, il n’eut aucun autre geste de fatuité, comme d’autres auraient pu en avoir en s’étalant pompeusement, en écartant les cuisses et en allongeant les bras sur le dossier ; il resta les jambes croisées, fin et délicat dans sa victoire. Mais son visage était lumineux, front dégagé, sourcils apaisés, œil clair au regard panoramique. Aussi avait-il à la commissure un demi-sourire, plaisanterie dite de lui à lui-même, le contentement si parfait d’être soi.

Erik ne pensa pas à le rejoindre et à se présenter. Il se contenta de contempler l’incarnation de cette âme si belle, qu’il para avec une rapidité et une gratuité dangereuses de beauté et de vertus, dont en sus du talent, il admirait aussi, parce qu’il venait de la voir, la puissance qui ne nécessitait pas pour être réelle d’être trop manifeste. Très loin de lui, il rejeta les _quand,_ les _comment_ et les _et si,_ profitant de l’instant pendant lequel, en un éclair, comme un condensé d’impérations se précipitant sur lui, il vit Xavier hésiter, combattre, fléchir, se convertir, le prendre. En une fantasmagorie aussi solide qu’éphémère, il vit l’incertitude et le flottement, ce moment délicieux où l’autre flanche, l’assomption, ses mains attachées. Encore vit-il, approfondissant son rêve, le trébuchement aux marches du trône, le raffinement d’un pied nu qui s’éternise, une chevelure désordonnée que dompte et ceint une couronne végétale, de palmes et de lauriers tressée. Il banda, un peu, son érection davantage produite par les mots que par des clichés. Il ne vit pas Xavier nu, il le vit lui sourire et lui marcher dessus. Malheureusement, le vit-il aussi se lever, ayant sorti son téléphone de sa poche, le consulter. Maudit soit ce temps, déplora Erik, qui nous rend perpétuellement disponibles aux autres ! Xavier descendit l’allée, passa devant Erik sans le remarquer, franchit les grilles et disparut sous les arcades. Un souci léger marquait ses traits, quelque broutille ou rendez-vous manqué. L’émoi d’Erik se prolongea lorsque d’une main négligente et possessive, Xavier caressa la colonne derrière laquelle il disparut, ses doigts glissant sur le marbre pour en apprécier la rondeur et la solidité.

Erik soupira, regarda le ciel, ouvrit le livre à la première page, s’obséda de la signature qui en barrait le blanc. Malgré que le nom écrit en rappelant l’identité, rappelât aussi la réalité du personnage, tout ce qu’Erik ne connaissait pas, qui pouvait le décevoir, qui le décevrait, les rois qu’il imaginait se révélant par la suite fort défaillants, malgré donc que l’écrit donnât soudain plus de poids et de concrétude à celui pourtant dont Erik venait de s’éprendre, lui prêtant tous les divins attraits qu’il recherchait, il n’en eut pas de regret. Le songe, court, fugace, d’une durée limitée à quelques minutes, avait tant de charmes, l’avait empli d’une telle joie, qu’il désira le garder précieusement en lui pour plus tard le convoquer et en tirer le même plaisir. Mais, dans le même temps, il se raisonna : Charles Xavier, arrogant et brillant écrivain, à qui tout réussissait, ne pouvait aussi posséder l’envergure, immense, démesurée, du désir d’Erik. Sans doute était-il dans l’intimité mortellement ennuyeux et fat, comme beaucoup l’étaient. Erik eut un tressaillement. Et si, par un heureux hasard, par une de ces coïncidences que les astres ou les dieux ou la mécanique de l’univers, habituellement avares, concédaient avec grâce, Xavier était nanti de la mesure et de la noblesse, nécessaires, essentielles à l’imbrication avec le rêve d’Erik ? Alors Erik se préférant sur la crête de l’indécision, dans ce chemin étroit où il construisait en imaginaire des délices, choisit de ne pas provoquer le destin, de ne pas activement chercher à rencontrer l’écrivain. Son autre était là, peut-être, peut-être pas, à portée de mains, il le laissa consciemment filer. Ayant ramassé ses affaires, il enfonça sa casquette sur son crâne et quitta le Palais Royal, content de son inflexibilité. Il se promena longuement aux Tuileries, dans les derniers chatoiements du soleil, voyant en tout les échos d’un amour qui n’existerait jamais. Il mangea dans une brasserie en dessinant sur la nappe des couronnes et, rentré chez lui, il écrivit un article, fort beau, une déclaration qui ne disait pas son nom, dont la publication fut programmée à la quinzaine suivante.

Quelques jours plus tard, il recevait une invitation à une lecture publique donnée par l’auteur de _Brûle, petit oiseau._


End file.
